


Freund

by orangina



Series: Hömmels Drabbles [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/pseuds/orangina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats helps Benni calm down before the final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freund

**Author's Note:**

> I guess fluffy Mats/Benni quickies are my new thing. Hope you like it :D
> 
> P.S. If you have any ideas/requests for Mats/Benni quickies or one shots, feel free to leave a comment here or on my Tumblr @neueresque (it doesn't even have to be fluffy ~~in fact I actually prefer to write sad things~~ )

“Breathe,” Mats is begging of Benni. It’s nearing kickoff, almost time to line up in the tunnel, and the both of them are in an area of the hallway where neither the cameras nor their own teammates will bother to interrupt them. It’s mostly quiet here, at least by comparison.

“Don’t worry about the match right now. Just worry about breathing.”

Mats’ mention of the match only seems to make Benni’s anxiety worse. It isn’t unusual for him to experience a rush of nerves before a match, and it typically is not a problem because as soon as he steps out onto the pitch, he becomes the tough Benni that everyone knows and loves. Right now, however, he can only be described as a panicky wreck.

He sucks in a wheezy breath and squeezes his eyes shut just as he feels Mats’ arms wrapping around his shoulders. Mats’ hands work gently at his back, and the familiarity of his friend’s touch does bring somewhat of a calming sense to Benni.

_In and out, in and out, in and out._

“In and out,” is all Benni can think of to say.

Mats steps back so he can look Benni in the eye, but keeps his hands firmly on the blond’s shoulders. “I need you today. We need you at your best. So you need to take control of this instead of letting it control you.”

Benni nods and stands up a little straighter. Mats is right. As Benni watches his friend before him, the ridiculous pace of his heart slows down slightly.

“I can’t believe this,” Benni says quietly.

Mats raises an eyebrow, his hands still in place. “Can’t believe what? That we’re in the final or that you’re freaking out twenty minutes before the final?”

“We’re in the final, Mats. We did it.”

“Not yet,” Mats says and smiles. “But we’re in the final.”

Benni smiles too, and Mats pulls him into another hug. This one Benni can tell isn’t just to comfort him; this one is for Mats himself too. He can feel Mats’ warmth and pulse against his skin. When Mats pulls away again, he presses a kiss to Benni’s temple.

“Better?”

“Much so,” Benni replies and means it. He's still feeling a little jumpy, but it's nothing that'll get in the way of his concentration.

“Alright. Let’s go get this done,” Mats says seriously, and he takes Benni’s hand so they can walk in such a way for several paces until they are too close to be seen.


End file.
